Red Rose
by Marylique
Summary: They are in love with each other, but both of them fear rejection. One day Beca decides to do something about this but it goes wrong. How will she fix her mess and will she be able to get Chole to listen to her feelings again? AU.
1. The meeting

**A/N:** I heard that Pitch Perfect 2 was gonna have no Bechloe, so I decided to be a good citizen and did this. Its going to be a multi-chapter fic and it's fast to read, I think, so it wont take you forever to read c: I don't wanna bother anyone c:

I personally aren't in the fandom, but a good friend of mine is so she's the devil that keeps me posted and that's how I know there even is a Bechloe (please don't judge meh). I also don't know if I can pull an M with my crappy skills, but if everybody else can, then so can I, I guess.

Anywho, enjoy this, review to give me your opinion and stick around if you want!

* * *

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 1**

She was late.

Very late.

Actually, late was an understatement.

Pigs could have been growing wings and starting to fly and she wouldn't be there on time to see them.

She was going to kill her when she got there.

She sped up her pace; maybe she'd get there faster.

She didn't.

"Beca!" An angry voice shouted.

_Oh fuck. _

"Do you have ANY idea how late you are!?"

"Haha… Chloe, hey…!'' She said nervously. ''Sorry about that… I went shopping with Jessie…"

"Ive been waiting forever! You could have warned me!"

"I lost track of time! Please don't be too mad at me…" She apologised again, giving her a cute smile, hoping it would somehow make her forgive her. She did have a good reason, though.

Chloe's vision went blurry. She simply couldn't take her pain any longer.

"Well of course I wouldn't be mad at you if you weren't obviously late as hell because you were fucking him!"

Beca was shocked at this. Chloe had never raised her voice at her. In their two years of friendship she had never been mad at her. Never showed such a side of her. Until now.

"W-What…?"

"You heard me! You've been fucking him all this time! It all makes sense now!'' She whipped her tears before they could fall and calmed herself quickly and gave Beca a sarcastic smile. ''You know what? I don't care anymore! Get back with him in secret and come late to our 'whatever this is that you insisted so much on doing today' because you were too busy entertaining him. I'm going home. And don't follow me, because I know you will, along with your pitiful lies. Goodbye."

"Chloe wa-"

"I SAID DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Beca's cheeks were wet before she even realised it. She didn't even bother cleaning them as her knees hit the ground. She hugged the paper bag she had held with her. She opened it once again, looking at what she could have given to the most important person in her life before she left her alone in her favourite, yet deserted park.

A red rose and a framed picture they took together on the most important day of their friendship till this day.

**TBC**


	2. Friendship

**A/N:** Oh my god so many follows I'm shocked for serious here. Thank you so much.

Anywho, let's start the new chapter! Hope you don't mind the small chapters :I

**Chapter 2**

"Why a red rose?" he asked?

"Haha, it's a personal joke of ours, Jesse." She answered, thoughtfully looking at the rose's petals

"So for a confession you're giving her a joke? Pretty weird." he laughed.

"It's a romance based joke. The thing is, she'll understand what I have to say to her the moment she sees the red rose and we won't need to say a single word." She smiled shortly before she sighed. "After that it can go two ways; she'll either acknowledge my feelings for her and we'll kiss and laugh and it will be beautiful, or she'll leave and we'll never see each other again and if we do it will be slightly awkward, but whatever way this goes, nothing will ever be the same between us again."

"Wow Becca… Well… what are you most likely expecting?" he asked calmly.

"Rejection." She answered darkly.

"Then why are you doing this if you know it will end up badly?"

"Because it has to be done." She paused for a while. "I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore. I'm either _with _her or without her. I can't take the in-between of friendship anymore." They were quiet once again, for a moment.

"That's a pretty good reason… If you ask me, I think you're doing the right thing, Becca. You've always been very brave. I salute you for it." He said these last words with a soldier salute sign and preceded to ask Becca about the other gift. "What about the picture frame?"

"Oh the frame…" she said to herself softly. "The picture in it is from the day we sealed our friendship."

"Why give her the image that represents your friendship if you want more?"

"It's not the friendship itself, but our relationship, our confidentiality… I don't really know how to explain."

"No, no, I understand." Jesse always understood how she felt, which made him a dear person to Becca. Even though they used to be together, that fact never interfered with their friendship. It actually made them even better friends, since they knew pretty much everything about each other. Breaking up was actually a mutual decision. Becca had fallen in love with Chloe and Jesse felt the different vibe in her behaviour. He never got angry or anything like that. He was, as always, understanding. He even suggested they broke up, which Becca had gladly accepted and even explained him how she felt for the redhead, which he, to her surprise, even helped her all the way with her grief. He was always there for her. She owed him her life for that.

"You know, you're a really good friend, Jesse. I'm glad I have you." She confessed.

"Same here, Becca." He responded with a hand on her shoulder. "By the way, when are you supposed to be there?" She scratched her head.

"Hum… I think at 1 p.m. Why?" Jesse checked his clock.

"Oh shit. Shit, fuck. Becca, the time."

"Yes the time, what about it?"

"Look!" he showed her the clock with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh no. ARE YOU SURE THAT THING ISN'T BROKEN?" she shouted, an equally terrified expression on her face.

"PRETTY SURE IT ISN'T. IT MATCHES YOUR COMPUTER'S CLOCK." He pointed at her MacBook.

"OH CRAP LET'S LEAVE NOW!" she ran toward the door.

"BELLA DON'T FORGET THE BAG!" he picked up the bag and ran toward the already open door, both running as if there was tsunami behind them, jumping into the car and leaving toward the park where it would all go down.

**TBC**


End file.
